forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elanil Elassidil
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Elventree, Cormanthor | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Elf | ethnicity = | occupation = Herald | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Elanil Elassidil was a famous bard and the Herald of Elventree, holding the office of "Moonsilver" around 1367 DR. Personality She had a ready wit but a quick temper, and kept abreast of all goings-on in Elventree. Although reticent about speaking with strangers, she had a reputation for honesty. Elanil was strong and confident in her abilities. She was not afraid to give her opinion on a subject, even when not asked. Usually, Elanil quickly gave historical details to support her opinions against those that did not back their opinions with similar evidence. She was able to calm all situations with a single song. Elanil had great diplomatic skill. History Elanil lived in Elventree and acted as a Herald for the area by 1367 DR. Circa 1486 DR, she was worried about numerous drow arriving on the surface and, with the help of Seranolla of the Emerald Enclave and Zern Xerkstil, she hired an adventuring party to investigate the matter. From a drow prisoner she captured, Elanil discovered that the drow were fleeing Szith Morcane after a fire giant army from Maerimydra occupied the outpost. The adventurers' mission was to find and free the archmage Solom Ned'razak. Later she hired an adventuring party to face her ancestor Meira Faerenduil, now a ghost, in a false battle while disguised as Netherese in order to give peace to her spirit. The last experience fully convinced Elanil to support political change inside Hillsfar. After gaining support from Hillsfar's Rogue's Guild, she gathered at the village called the Stop an adventuring party and hired them to infiltrate the First Lord's Midsummer Masquerade ball in order to collect intelligence about the city's leaders. From that mission, Elanil learned of a trip by the First Lord to Yulash. However, a patrol of Red Plumes led by Malkyn Grenefeld arrived at Elventree. Elanil escaped to the Plodding Plow, in the Stop, hoping to find someone to trust and tell that vital information. She entrusted an adventuring party with the infiltration and escaped again. Later, Elanil gathered in Sporedome as many factions as possible in order to plan an assault on Maerimydra to defeat the fire giants for good. Relationships During the Rage of Demons, she was a member of the Harpers and acted as a diplomat for them. She was a descendant of Meira Faerenduil, a knight of Myth Drannor. Appendix Appearances * The Occupation of Szith Morcane * Herald of the Moon * Hillsfar Reclaimed * Death on the Wall * Assault on Maerimydra References Category:Bards Category:Elves Category:Females Category:Diplomats Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Heralds Category:Inhabitants of Elventree Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants